This invention relates generally to the field of surgical consoles and, more particularly, to footswitches used to control microsurgical consoles.
During modern surgery, particularly ophthalmic surgery, the surgeon uses a variety of pneumatic and electronically driven microsurgical handpieces. The handpieces are operated by a microprocessor-driven surgical console that receives inputs from the surgeon or an assistant by a variety of peripheral devices including footswitches. Prior art footswitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,857 (Scheller, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,417 (Massie), U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 (Lehmer), U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,656 (Gahn), U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,624 (Zanger), U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,894 (Sepielli), U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,347 (Reimels), U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,777 (Telymonde, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,760 (Thorlakson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,749 (Holtorf) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,829 B1 (Bisch, et al.) and International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 98/08442 (Bisch, et al.), WO 00/12037 (Chen) and WO 02/01310 (Chen), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference. These patents, however, focus primarily on functional attributes of footswitches, not the ergonomics of footswitches.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for an ergonomically improved footswitch.